


Something Cliche That You'll Hate

by 7dragons7



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me. A blade loyal to the goals of another</p>
<p>((My 12 days of ships challenge. Second day is for AyaHyuu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Cliche That You'll Hate

**Author's Note:**

> My 12 days of ships drabble challenge.   
> Ayanami and Hyuu was my second big ship after be coming truly devastated at the sinking of my first true OTP. These two were so very much like my first ship (Aizen and Gin) and I couldn't help but find the blatant similarities (Aizen and Aya even have the same voice actor) I couldn't help but ship this dynamic duo and hoped beyond hoped that they would not meat a similar fate.   
> They seemed to have held on rather well with curious questions with answers I'll never get as the series seems to have ended quickly to avoid pulling a CLAMP and being cancelled and therefore going on hiatus forever.   
> I've written this ship so much on my FF.Net account that I feel a bit worn out with them. So this was a bit of a challenge but how I've missed them terribly.   
> I hope you enjoy my holiday drabble for my beloved Chief and Major.

 "Working at this hour during this time of year?" Hyuuga softly questioned entering the nearly dark office. Just the small lamp at the commander's desk shedding any light in this room. The Chief didn't even look up at him as he spoke so lost in work the Major had to wonder if the commander had even heard him. 

"They usually lighten the work load this time of year... ah. But maybe not for you." The higher ups were vicious to his Aya-tan... 

Hyuuga continued walking forward stopping at the front of  the desk. The sound of the other's pen against the parchment was the only sound in the room. 

"Aya-tan." Hyuuga tried again finally catching sight of amethyst eyes flicking up to look at him only to return to his work. 

"Hyuuga." 

"Come on. Let's go." 

"Go where...?" 

"To do something you'll hate and find cliche~" 

This caused Ayanami to finally stop working his silver brow furrowed just slightly but he looked up at the other. "Why would I want to do that?" 

"Because secretly you'll like it~" Hyuuga answered softly, placing a finger to his lips. "And. Because it'll make me happy." 

"Is your happiness something I should concern myself with?" Ayanami questioned cruelly, but it was not a remark to do actual damage. It was his Aya-tan being his Aya-tan. And the banter was welcome. Hyuuga was glad to hear it, to be quite honest. He was always worried that the man was slipping  away from him. 

"Ahh~ So mean.You can put your work down for the night and spend a few moments with me. You'll be swamped with parties and duties as the holiday gets even closer... This could be my only chance." 

That wasn't true. Hyuuga would find a way to spend more time with his Aya-tan even if it killed him.

Feeling the surge of victory come over him, the Major's eyes lit up at the sight of the Chief pushing himself up from the desk. Not wasting any time Hyuuga encouraged Aya to follow him through the long halls of their fortress, leding to one of the main ball rooms. This one specifically as it would hold their holiday party in a few days time. 

The room was completely empty but very well lit as the giant tree was completely decked up and alight. Simply waiting for the special holiday to arrive where it would serve it's purpose of being a festive display. 

"Why are we here?" Ayanami questioned his gaze seeking out possible others but finding no one. Only gaudy decorations and an over sized  tree. 

"Because when the holiday party comes you'll be there for an hour and then slip away like always. And it's not exactly as if we can celebrate and enjoy ourselves like the rest of them do anyway." 

Hyuuga stepped back towards Aya and took the man's glove hands to pull him further into the room. 

"And how does coming here now solve any of that?" 

Hyuuga let out a sigh, quickly snatching the commander's hat off his head, though it's not as if the man stopped him so there was no need for such drastic and fast actions. Perhaps it was only an issue for Aya when people were around... Either way he tossed it aside much to Ayanami's displeasure.

"This might be hard for you, Aya-tan, but you're going to need to use your imagination a bit." 

"What are you about to try and make me do?" 

Hyuuga let out a sigh and ruffled up the silver hair that was always at the mercy of that hat. "You're so difficult! What do you think I dragged you in this dark room for?" The Major resisted the urge to sigh again as the Chief stared blankly at him. 

"You're so difficult..." 

Had Ayanami had feathers they would have suddenly puffed up and been severely ruffled at such a remark. No doubt the silver had a very different opinion about that. "Difficult? You're the difficult one. No one has ever made you stay... You insist upon remaining here. If it's such a miserable existence as you alway--" 

Hyuuga clasped his hand over the shorter's mouth. "Enough of that~" There was no need for his boss to go on a long winded rant at this hour. "I don't want to be anywhere else. You give my life purpose. I'd never stray too far from that. But if you don't think you're difficult you're wrong. Not in the same way as me...  It's because you don't value yourself enough to take care of yourself as you should. And that's what makes you difficult. I brought you all the way to this room for a reason. Because it's truly one of the grandest nights Barsburg has to offer... and we can't spend it together as we should." 

"You mean you wish to dance like all  the other nobles and higher ups? Drink champagne and talk about who we hate? We can do that any time really. I don't need a giant tree in my presence to achieve any of that." 

Hyuuga let out a happy laugh at the other. That was true enough, though he felt he'd be hard pressed to get the Chief to dance with him... "Something like that... But I told you I wanted to bring you in here to do something cliche and you'd hate it." 

Amethyst colored eyes sparked in recollection. "And what exactly would that be?" 

"Don't get mad... Something in me says we're running out of time which is why I want to..." Aya-tan would always be Aya-tan to him. But there was something, someone else, lurking underneath the skin. Something that would take away his Chief... Or they'd mold into one. It was such a complicated issue that had suddenly been forced upon them all. He wished to hold onto Ayanami's hand as tightly as he could... but one day that hand would turn into someone else's. The blood within told him he'd always be loyal to Verloren. And his heart would always remain with Aya-tan... If they became one and the same, indistinguishable to him, perhaps that'd be okay... 

All the same, while Aya-tan was still Aya-tan... 

Offering his boss a smile he gestured upward, but  the gesture was all Aya needed.

"Really Hyuuga? Mistletoe.  _Are you still a child?_ " 

Hyuuga canted his head to the side, a memory slowly recalling a day, long ago, when they'd just been cadets and he may have tricked a much younger Ayanami and taken a big and purposely sloppy kiss from him. Kiss was a generous word. He was really young and didn't quite understand the process of a kiss with tongue... He  _may_  have ended up licking Ayanami's face... 

"Ahaha~ You remember that~? Oh! But I guess first kisses are very memorable~" 

The silver haired man scowled and shoved the other. "You need to stay away from me."

"No! Aya-tan~ We were still under the mistletoe! You have to kiss me!" Hyuuga whined loudly, hoping that if he risked drawing attention to himself the commander would give in and stop walking away from him.

It didn't seem to be working and at this rate he'd really risk making the other mad. Maybe in another day or two he'd try again...

Still...

Hyuuga leaned against the wall, his eyes falling closed as he allowed that memory he'd nearly forgotten to resurface. Aya-tan had remembered it... Hyuuga placed his gloved finger tips to his lips, the images replaying in his mind... Those days, happier days when they were just young cadets. When the world wasn't such a dark place despite being ostracized for their powers...

He'd wanted to live those kinds of days forever with Aya...

Another life. Another place. Another time. Maybe they could...

For now, all he could do was enjoy the time he had with this man, before it ran out... 


End file.
